


can't quit, take sips (wanna taste you)

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [42]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bathroom Sex, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Strangers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke goes to the bar after work.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	can't quit, take sips (wanna taste you)

**Author's Note:**

> this one is from a prompt from the lovely [emily](http://pixiegrl.tumblr.com)!! "real smooth, tripping over air"! thank you to all my wives for listening to me gripe about writing lashton and not writing slutty luke for the first time in weeks. love u all!!!!

It’s just been one of those weeks for Luke. 

Work has been shit, his life’s been shit, everything’s been shit. He thought maybe by Friday things might turn around, but he got stuck at work late working on something for one of his coworkers, and that was it for him. 

It was almost eight pm by the time he wraps up, and he pulls his phone out, dialling his best friend’s phone number and holding his phone to his ear impatiently as he pushes his way out of the front door. It rings twice before he picks up on the other end, Luke sighing with relief. 

“Luke? What’s up?” Calum’s voice rings clear on the other end of the receiver, and Luke kicks at some gravel as he makes his way towards the parking lot for his car. 

“Hey, you busy?” he asks, jingling his keys in his hand. “I just got off work and I need a breather. Wanna come with me to Happy Endings? I’ll pay for you.” He hears Calum sigh a little bit on the other end, and Luke whines a little bit. “Please Calum?” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll come, but you have to buy all of my drinks,” he sighs on the other end. Luke grins widely enough that he hopes that Calum can hear it. “Also, how are you just now leaving work? Don’t you usually get off at four?” Luke lets out a groan. 

“Let’s just say it’s been a week from hell,” he says, climbing into his car. “I’ll be there in like, 15 minutes. See you shortly, yeah?” 

“Yeah, okay, let me put some real pants on. I’ll see you soon, party boy.” Luke just chuckles at the nickname before hanging up the phone, starting his car and heading towards Calum’s apartment, blasting his music to help lift his spirits.

*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:

Luke almost immediately feels at home when they walk through the door of the bar, deflating a little bit in the best way at the atmosphere. It’s a little crowded, but what else can be expected on a Friday night? He sighs with a grin as he sits down at a table with Calum, shrugging off his leather jacket. “D’you know what you want?”

“Depends, are you going to make me drive you home after you inevitably get sorority girl drunk, or are you going to get us an Uber?” Calum asks. Luke pouts at him a little bit.

“I don’t get sorority girl drunk,” he whines. “But I’ll get us an Uber. Come on, what do you want to drink!” Calum just shakes his head a little bit, leaning back in his seat.

“Just get me a rum and coke,” he says with a wave of his hand. Luke grins at him a little bit, before heading up to the bar and ordering their respective drinks (a rum and coke for Calum, and a watermelon margarita for himself), carefully bringing them back over to the table. 

“Thank you again for coming out with me,” Luke sighs as he takes a drink, humming gladly at the taste. “This whole week has been… one thing after another. I really needed it and I didn’t want to go out by myself.” Calum just laughs a little bit, shrugging as he sips on his own drink. 

“Hey, if it means I get free drinks, I’m always game,” he says with a grin. “Plus, all I was going tonight was sit on the couch and watch bad tv. You were doing me a favor, honestly, getting me out of the house.” They smile at each other across the table knowingly, something unspoken between them as Luke makes quick work of his margarita. 

“Anything to keep you on your toes, my friend,” Luke says with a grin. “I’m going to get a second drink.” Calum just shakes his head a little bit, focusing on his own drink as he watches Luke saunter off back towards the bar. Luke could already feel the tequila starting to move under his skin as he slides up against the bar to ask for two shots of tequila in lieu of another margarita. He knew tonight was going to be a little on the pricey side, but he didn’t care since it had been a terrible week. He smiles coyly at the bartender when he takes the shots, downing one easily and taking the second one towards the table.

At least if he had made it back to the table, he would have. Instead, his long limbs and slight intoxication get the best of him, and he trips over himself, immediately knocking into someone and spilling both of their respective drinks. He manages not to fall over entirely by grabbing onto the counter, but feels his entire body heat up with embarrassment. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry--!!” Luke manages, pulling himself up straight, panicked as he looks at the other man, who looks utterly inconvenienced and is covered in tequila and whatever he had for his own drink. 

“Real smooth, tripping over air,” he says grumpily, looking up at Luke. Luke blushes, embarrassed even more between making a scene and at how attractive this man in front of him is. He’s certain if Calum can see him from their table, he’s absolutely laughing his ass off at him. Fucker. “God, I smell like a fucking mess now, great.” 

“I’m sorry, really,” Luke says apologetically, running his fingers through his curls. 

“Yeah, sure you are,” the man retorts, sighing as he looks down at his shirt. “Fucking hell.” He sets his cup on the bar and heads for the bathroom, and Luke follows suit, a little like a lost puppy as he wants to do whatever he can to remedy this. He doesn’t enjoy it when people are upset with him, he doesn’t, so he’ll do whatever he can in his power to make things right. Even if this is just a stranger he’s never met before, he needs to fix it. 

They step into the bathroom, and it’s small enough that it feels crowded with the two of them in there (though Luke is quite large, so that comes to no surprise). The man looks back at Luke almost confusedly, like he’s wondering why he’s followed him into the bathroom of all places, and Luke just gives him a sheepish look. “I just want to help,” he says quietly, and the alcohol is starting to work against him, which is no good. 

“I don’t need your help,” the guy grumbles, grabbing a handful of paper towels. “What I need is for your clumsy ass to stay as far away from me as possible.” The words sting a little, but they’re both a little worked up, both a little under the influence, so Luke tries to brush it off, reaching for the man’s hand to still it. He looks up at him, annoyance still written on his face, but they’re so close that his breath hitches in his throat when he gets a good look at Luke like this. 

“You’re going to make it harder to clean when you get home if you keep rubbing like that,” he says gently. “You have to dab it instead.” Luke takes the damp wad of paper towels out of the man’s hand, gently dabbing at the light stain on his white shirt. “I’m Luke, by the way. Sorry we met under such… unfortunate circumstances.” He smiles at the other man, and he blushes slightly, letting out an almost nervous laugh. 

“It’s okay,” he says firmly, which confuses Luke a little, since a moment ago it certainly wasn’t okay. “I’m Ashton. Sorry if I seem snappy, I just… it’s been a long week.” Luke laughs lightly, smiling at Ashton widely as he finishes dabbing at the wet spot on his shirt. 

“Well, Ashton, it’s been a long week for me too,” he says with a shrug. “Terrible this is how it ended up, isn’t it?” He tosses out the paper towels, reaching for some more when Ashton gives him a look that’s a cross between hungry and curious. Luke swallows a little bit -- he gets that look a lot at bars, but never from men he actually wants to give the time of day to. 

“Doesn’t have to be terrible,” Ashton says nonchalantly, giving Luke a once over. He shudders under Ashton’s gaze, biting his lip gently as he looks at him, raising one singular eyebrow in question. “There’s a way you could make it up to me.” He grins a little bit as he pins Luke against the sink easily, and Luke makes a soft noise that is a mixture of arousal and confusion. 

“Oh yeah?” he asks breathily, tongue darting out to wet his pink lips. “And what might that be, Ashton?” He just chuckles in response, his hand sliding easily into Luke’s curls, and Luke’s never been so excited to have spilled a beverage on a complete stranger. (Typically, Luke doesn’t get into these kinds of situations with strangers, but the idea of it sends a tantalizing shiver down his spine.) 

“I’ll show you,” he hums a little, and he pulls Luke in for a kiss. Luke almost immediately melts into Ashton’s touch, his own hands gripping Ashton’s waist to keep him close as he kisses him back easily, hungry and passionate and a little sloppy (like his inhibitions). It all comes so easily -- Ashton’s touch is electric on his skin, sliding under his shirt and undoing the buttons that weren’t already undone on his shirt, his mouth moving easily to Luke’s neck as he arches it, letting out a soft moan. Luke’s own hands wander off, sliding under Ashton’s shirt, still damp from the alcohol as he makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt as well. 

Luke whines when Ashton takes a step back, fingers losing their grip on him, but he just reaches over to lock the door. Luke hums in contentment when he comes back, tugging at this belt loops as he leans in and kisses him again, messy and hungry all over again. He bites his lip as he pulls back a little bit, moving to his knees and Ashton gives him a surprised look. Luke knows that it’s the tequila taking over (and that Calum will absolutely give him shit for this when he gets back to the table). 

“Wanna make you feel good,” he hums, looking up at him through his eyelashes, and when his hand palms over the crotch of Ashton’s jeans all he can do is groan in response. Luke just grins up at him, making quick work of his belt, button, and zipper before reaching beneath the fabric of his underwear and pulling his cock free. Luke hums at the sight and feel of it, pressing it up as he licks a sloppy strip up the length from the base to the tip. Ashton groans, burying his fingers into Luke’s golden curls and tugging gently with encouragement. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groans, and Luke just grins as he takes him sloppily into his mouth. It’s been a little while since Luke’s done this with anyone (save for very occasionally with Calum, if they’re both a little drunk and lonely), so he’s worried he might be doing a terrible job, but the way that Ashton groans and tugs on his hair easily tells him he must be doing okay enough. (Either that, or they’re both too drunk to really care.) Luke just hums easily around him, looking up as he bobs on his length, not making any effort to stop the way that Ashton was pressing him closer. He gags a little around him, pulling back after a moment to catch his breath, stroking his spit coated length as he grins with his wet, red lips. 

“Am I doing a good job?” he asks, hand working lazily up and down his length as he blinks up at him. Ashton nods, groaning as he presses blunt nails into Luke’s scalp at the feeling. 

“Such a good job, Luke,” he pants. “Feels so good… Already so close…” Luke bites back a giggle before taking him back into his mouth, not wanting to make any more of a mess tonight. Ashton groans again, tugging at Luke’s curls easily as he hums around his length. Luke makes a show of it as he takes in as much as he can, gagging a little as he hits the back of his throat but staying there to prove a point. The feeling of the back of Luke’s warm throat proves to be too much for Ashton, and he moans and pulls at Luke’s hair as he cums down his throat. 

Luke grins a little bit as he takes it, pulling off once he’s certain Ashton’s finished, licking his shiny mouth easily as he looks up at him eagerly. “I’m sure that’s payment enough for the drink,” he hums easily. Ashton laughs a little bit, putting himself away and fixing his shirt before pulling him up and kissing him hard on the mouth. Luke whines as he melts into it, groaning softly as Ashton’s hand slides over the crotch of his shiny leather pants easily. 

“Mm, but I’m still going to return the favor,” Ashton hums a little bit, but they’re interrupted by someone knocking on the door roughly, complaining on the other side. The sound brings Luke back to earth, sobering in a way as he realizes what he’s doing. Luke sighs softly, fixing his shirt as he leans in and kisses Ashton on the cheek. 

“Maybe next time,” he teases, knowing full well there won’t be a next time if he has anything to do with it, before slipping out of the bathroom and leaving Ashton in there alone, confused but satisfied by the evening. Luke makes it back to his table, and Calum gives him a knowing look, smirk plastered onto his face.

“Shut up, let’s pay and go,” he huffs, wanting to make it out before Ashton catches up with him. Calum finishes off his drink, shrugging his coat on. 

“Sure thing,” he hums. “Just make sure you tell me all about it on the way home.” Luke rolls his eyes before stopping at the bar to pay off their tab (and Ashton’s as well, feeling bad still about the whole situation) before heading out the door, pushing the thoughts of Ashton from the bar out of his mind (for now, at least).

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
